Betrayals
by Cursiveismything
Summary: A fight has broken out between the two oddly colored titans. Will the memories of their past overwhelm them today? Oneshot. I should warn you, it's a songfic. Little bit RavenBB, but not enough to make it romance.


"Well then why did you let her on the team?" It hurt him, Raven knew it hurt. She had been through her own emotional cheese grater before. But to see Beast boy defending that-that-traitor, like she deserved his love, like she cared that he risked everything, it made her so mad. CRASH! A light bulb shattered over Beast boy's head. "What did you do that for?" Beast boy shouted. "Besides, why are you yelling at _me_ about Terra! What about Malchior! You trusted him!" Beast boy regretted it the instant it came out of his big, fat, ugly, green, fanged mouth. "Beast boy, you've got that right! Your mouth deserves to be locked up forever!" Raven turned around and stormed off to her room. Beast boy put a hand up to his cheek where a drop of salt water had landed. A tear.

_Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on  
_

Raven sat down on the bed. She didn't understand how Beast boy could be so insensitive. "Then again, I wasn't exactly acting like Starfire there. But…" She sighed. A tattered page fell down to the floor (flashback) "It's not dark magic, just…misunderstood." Raven smiled.(end flashback). "I can't believe I was so stupid!" Raven mentally kicked herself. Malchior was nothing but a scheming, lying, snake! (A/N: Malchior's a dragon!) He used me to get out of that book, and I actually…actually loved him!

_  
Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes  
_

Beast boy wiped his eyes. Raven was…unforgiving. Terra did hurt him, but she redeemed herself…didn't she? "Yeah, but she also deceived, used, and tortured you. She renounced your friendship and then begged for it back!" His cold, logical side said. "Terra loved me!" He told himself. "Maybe she did, once upon a time, in happy fairy land. But this is reality. Terra's dead, and Raven believes she deserved it._  
_

_I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on  
_

Raven's lamp exploded. "Damn!" She knew she never would calm down until Beast boy apologized to her. "Or the other way around…no, he doesn't deserve my apology!" _  
_

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes  
_

"I don't deserve her apology! I was the one who reminded her of Malchior, and I pushed the envelope! She's taken too much, with Malchior, and the whole magic mirror thing. I can't believe she didn't blow the whole tower up. I should apologize." He swallowed. "What if she won't listen to me? What if she _does_ blow me up?" He held his head in his hands. "Oh, god, what did I get myself into?"_  
_

_Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore..._

"He's gotten himself into his own mess, and I shouldn't help him out! He doesn't deserve it, and he should just go get Terra, and bring her back to life and go prance away happily ever after!" Raven paused. "What am I saying? Beast boy deserves all the help he can get. I can't believe I was so mean! After all, I was the one who yelled at him in the first place. I'm going to apologize."__

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes  


"She's probably saying I don't deserve her help. Well, she's right. I messed things up, and now I'm going to fix them." Beast boy got up and opened his door. As he was walking down the hallway, he was having a few second thoughts, until…BONK! "I'm so sorry-Ranev-I mean Raven-it's you! I wanted to tell you…" Raven stopped him. "Beast boy, I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for yelling at you. It's just that Terra…well, she…" Beast boy said, "What I was going to tell you was that I'm sorry about reminding you of…him. You didn't deserve that, and, well…I'm sorry."

_  
Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

Raven leaned closer to Beast boy. Just then, Cyborg ran across the hall, shouting, "It's sizzling, grease-covered bacon for breakfast!" Raven smiled. Everything was back to normal.


End file.
